


Overlooked

by winternacht



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, almost getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winternacht/pseuds/winternacht
Summary: "Tim couldn’t say he was surprised when there was a knock on the door, followed by the sound of it creaking open. In fact, wasn’t this part of the reason he had come here in the first place? To experience that thrill of possibly being discovered?"





	Overlooked

Tim had many regrets in his life, and it felt as though most of them related exclusively to all the actions he had taken that had led him to work at The Magnus Institute. So many questions starting with “if only” swirled in his head. If only he hadn’t quit his previous job; if only he hadn’t realised he’d forgotten his phone at home and gone to pick it up the day Elias had called him back – at the time, he’d thought it had been a sign to take the job; if only… It was a game he could play for hours, and during sleepless nights, he did.

Despite that, the one choice he couldn’t bring himself to regret, even though by all rights he should, was the one that had led him to kneel Elias’s desk, bringing him slowly closer to the brink of ecstasy. There was shame bubbling beneath the surface, there was disgust, but it was so easy to push all that away when he focused solely on the feeling of Elias’s cock in his mouth, on the way Elias’s fingers tightened in Tim’s hair when he managed to take him in particularly deep, the slight hitching of Elias’s breath when Tim ran his tongue along his length.

Tim couldn’t say he was surprised when there was a knock on the door, followed by the sound of it creaking open. In fact, wasn’t this part of the reason he had come here in the first place? To experience that thrill of possibly being discovered, being exposed, being _seen_ …

He pulled back, and Elias rested his hand gently on his head, pushing it onto his lap. 

“Jon, what is it?” he asked, no hint of breathlessness in his voice. But Tim could feel Elias’s muscles tense beneath his cheek with the effort to hide his arousal.

While Tim had been comfortably turned on before, now, he was hard. And scared. He’d had close calls before, but this was different. Jon was the last person he wanted to get caught by, doing something like this. Tim tried to breathe through his nose, as silently as he could, which was difficult with his heartrate going through the roof.

He nearly jumped when he heard Jon slam his hands on the desk, but Elias kept him firmly in place. Then he let go and put both his hands on the table.

“Why did you send me these statements?” Jon was furious, and Tim tried to listen, but when Jon started reciting the statement numbers as if he’d spent hours learning them by heart, Tim just rolled his eyes and decided he didn’t need to be part of that conversation.

He was a bit frustrated when Elias asked Jon to take a seat. Tim couldn’t see any reason why he had to have that talk right now. Unless he got off on it.

Gingerly, Tim ran his fingertips across Elias’s length, relishing the feeling of it twitching beneath his touch. And Elias wasn’t making any move to stop him, so perhaps it was what he wanted after all.

Tim flicked his tongue across the head of Elias cock while he continued moving his fingers across it, paying no mind to the conversation above him. If only Elias could move the chair just a bit closer so he could take him in his mouth again properly, without worrying about being seen. But he didn’t mind making Elias squirm a bit.

Still, Tim started when Elias began moving the leg he was resting his head on. He’d never before seen him fidget. Or perhaps that wasn’t quite it, because the movement was too measured, not an anxious, energetic jumpiness that could shake an entire row of desks. He just tapped his foot slowly, deliberately, silently on the carpet. But his voice remained light and calm as he replied to the barrage of questions Jon directed at him.

Sometimes, Tim got the feeling Elias challenged him to ask further questions, which he never quite seemed to answer. He could hear the growing frustration in Jon’s voice as he asked for explanations, for information, for assistance, and Elias would reply cryptically “that he had to find out for himself,” or “that he didn’t know everything either,” and “was there something else he needed clarified?” Occasionally, Elias would cut Jon off sharply, prompting him to ask why he couldn’t just answer his damn question. The atmosphere in the room seemed to get heavier, and Tim was certain there was more to it than just arousal clouding his perception.

Tim closed his lips around Elias's cock, taking in just the head, his fingers continually stroking the shaft. He didn’t dare do more for fear of making noise, so instead, he pushed the heel of his free hand down between his legs, the tightness of his jeans almost unbearable, the voices above his head becoming more and more distant as he focused on his own pleasure and the tensing and twitching of Elias’s body.

“I think we’re done here now,” Elias finally said, in a tone that allowed no reproach, and Tim allowed himself a quiet sigh of relief.

“Fine!” Jon replied indignantly.  A few seconds later, the door slammed shut and there was silence.

Tim pulled back and took a couple of deep breaths. But Elias didn’t give him much time for reprieve. He gripped his hair tight and pulled him back onto his cock with unforeseen alacrity. Tim nearly gagged and Elias pulled back again, allowing Tim to take another breath before pushing in again. Tim was hardly able to keep up with the sudden speed, but he adjusted fast, relaxed his throat and let Elias thrust into his mouth until he almost couldn’t take it anymore.

“Maybe a little warning next time?” Tim groaned when Elias finally pulled out. But Elias just pushed his chair back, offering Tim a hand which he took, and helped him get to his feet. His knees and his back were aching from the awkward position he’d been stuck in for too long. But the feeling of discomfort was drowned out by the excitement he felt when he looked at Elias, who always appeared so composed and calm, like nothing could stir anything inside him. Now Tim watched his shoulders rise and fall with laboured breaths, watched him reach up to loosen his tie and unbutton the top buttons of his shirt, not enough to show much skin but more than Tim was used to.

“Lock the door,” Elias ordered and Tim obeyed, but he took his time to stretch out his limbs a bit to the sound of Elias rummaging in his drawers. When Tim turned back, he saw that most of the important things from the desk had been cleared. More surprising was the fact that Elias had taken off his suit jacket. Well, in that case, Tim wouldn’t waste any more time either.

He walked over to Elias and let him bend him over the desk, neither helping nor hindering as Elias hurriedly opened his belt and trousers. His knees felt weak with relief when his erection was finally freed. 

However, relaxing wasn’t an easy task when Elias seemed to be two steps ahead in his mind, pushing fingers slick with lube into him and giving just barely enough time to get used to the stretch before starting to pull him onto his cock. Tim held onto the armrests as he lowered himself onto Elias lap, unable to retain a moan as Elias went deeper. Tim’s legs were trembling with the effort to keep his movements slow and careful, helped by Elias’s steady hands on his helps.

Tim was panting heavily when Elias finally fully filled him, taking his time to relish the sensation. One of the hands slipping from the armrest onto Elias’s forearm, strong and reliable. On the spur of the moment, Tim decided to open the buttons on Elias sleeve with a quick, practised motion and pushed up his sleeve, eager to touch the bare skin beneath. Elias allowed him the brief distraction, but then his grip on Tim’s hips tightened, and Tim began pushing himself up again, shuddering before lowering himself down again. He tried to pick up the pace, but his movements were sluggish, his legs still aching from before.

Tim was barely surprised when Elias ended up bending him over the desk again after all. What he was less prepared for was the sharp thrust Elias entered him with, and Tim found himself moaning helplessly, pushing his hands against the desk, as if that would grant him a modicum of purchase.

“Those statements must have been quite something, huh?” Tim managed to say, earning himself a slap against his ass that made him groan with pleasure.

“What,” he choked out, “are my questions less fun than Jon’s?”

Elias’s movements stilled. Then there was a hand in Tim’s hair, pulling him up roughly, forcing his back into an uncomfortable arch. He could feel Elias’s hot breath against his ear as the hand slipped down to push three fingers into his mouth. Tim closed his eyes and sucked on them, until Elias seemed satisfied and pulled them out again. But the hand remained clasped over his mouth.

“You talk too much,” Elias whispered. Tim barely had time to wonder if that complaint was truly levelled at him before Elias started thrusting into him again, forcefully, methodically, with little consideration for Tim, who found himself whimpering and moaning with abandon against Elias’s hand as he came untouched.

Elias’s hand returned to his hip as he kept fucking him hard, and Tim was glad to be able to simply brace himself against the desk again. His body was shuddering from overstimulation, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of Elias coming deep inside him with one last, forceful thrust.

He stayed like that for a couple of seconds before pulling out.

“You can go first,” Elias said in an oddly quiet tone, nodding towards the backroom that contained a small bed room with an en-suite bathroom.

Tim wanted to make a snide remark about Elias’s pillow-talk, but he was too exhausted and found himself just nodding gratefully.

Under the shower, he wondered if he could bear this for long, being used as a replacement, a stand-in. But when he retraced the feeling of Elias’s hands on his body, he found he couldn’t regret it at all. 


End file.
